


Talking in your Sleep

by pasttheshy0713



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sleep Sex, Sleep talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasttheshy0713/pseuds/pasttheshy0713
Summary: Paul stays awake after John has a nightmare and gets more than he bargained for.





	Talking in your Sleep

It started when John confessed to having a nightmare. “I’m in a pitch black room that keeps getting smaller and smaller until I can barely breathe. I don’t know how to make it stop.” “Have you tried any medicine?” Paul had questioned. “I think that might make it worse.” “What? Since when have you turned down pills?” John clenched his fist in apprehension. “If it happens again and I can’t wake up, what will that lead to?” Paul wanted to help in any way he could. “Tell you what. I can keep watch. I’ll wake you if it turns serious.”  
The next night had begun normally enough. John took the medicine and Paul waited up about an hour after he turned in. But sometime after Paul fell asleep, he found himself struggling to breathe. His sleep addled brain finally reconnected to the rest of his body, and he realized John had thrown an arm over his neck. Paul tried to twist himself away from his friend’s uncomfortable tight hold, but John’s fingers gripped the sleeve of his t-shirt. Paul managed to turn around and saw John’s face inches away with a pained expression.

“Johnny?” He called softly. “Johnny what is it? I’m right here.” John made a nondescript sound in his sleep and pulled Paul closer, pressing something against his hip. His eyes widened in embarrassment and disbelief. ‘Did you take something else by accident, you silly boy?’ Paul knew this could be disastrous, but John refused to let go. He wasn’t moving yet, so Paul stroked his arm to get him to relax. ‘Maybe if he just knows I’m here, he’ll at least let go.’ John’s hand loosened, but hooked his leg over Paul’s thigh. “Hurts…”He mumbled. “What hurts?” Paul turned on his side and stroked John’s back, tried to let him know through his drug induced sleep that things were alright. John was puffing little breaths against Paul’s neck, and the sound he was making, soft as they were, started to affect him. 

‘Can he really not tell?’ He thought of the insistent heat at his thigh. ‘Would he…feel me if I…?’ Slowly, Paul moved his hips a little to push away, just so it wasn’t touching him anymore, and John moved his hand to Paul’s backside. Paul trembled and his blood started to heat. John’s hand felt strong against him, long fingers squeezing the heft of his rump. Paul moved his hand down to gauge the reaction. John whimpered softly. “Mmm!” Paul knew this was wrong for so many reasons, but he couldn’t help wanting to push the limits a bit. ‘Just to check the damage.’ He kept telling himself. If John was really hurting…that way, then Paul would wake him up, he fully planned to. But when he carefully nudged the warm lump between John’s legs with his knee, something unexpected happened. “Paul…” John squeaked. “Need you…” 

That changed it into something else entirely. Paul moved his thigh against john’s crotch and his hips started to move with it. ‘At least this would be easier to explain if he does wake up.’ Paul thought, but secretly hoped he wouldn’t. He maneuvered the blankets lower and tried to get a look at the stiff arousal pressing against him. When Paul’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, he drew a sharp breath. The fabric of John’s underwear tented and stretched, the outline of the heated flesh inside clear to see. Try as he might, Paul couldn’t resist the urge to fondle it through the cotton. Carefully, he replaced his leg with his hand and stroked john’s erection, prompting more soft little sounds of pleasure from him and most likely influencing his dreams. Paul found himself hoping John was dreaming of him. ‘Why wouldn’t he be? He’s the one who called my name.’

One of John’s hands still clutched at Paul’s back, and it spurred him on. He squeezed gently, and paid careful attention to John’s face. Paul didn’t want to draw this out, but he couldn’t help feeling a tiny bit of pride at John needing him like this. He pushed against Paul’s hand in his sleep, drew up one of his knees to widen the opening between his legs. Paul slowly crept his hand under the waistband. John shivered and twitched from the contact. Paul swallowed hard, stroking his friend’s slick skin. He couldn’t make himself stop, and worse, the wrongness of the situation was making him hard as well. He’d loved how John looked when he was sleeping, so peaceful and vulnerable. It made Paul want to protect him, silly as that sounded. But he knew greed was involved as well. He couldn’t stand the thought of anyone else seeing John like this.

“Can you feel that, Johnny?” He whispered, pressing himself close. “You like that? Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” John murmured something. “Need you…” “I’m right here.” Then the hand on Paul’s back moved up to press his head to John’s chest. “Mmph!” Paul grunted. Then he had an idea. He pushed up John’s shirt and started to tease his nipple. It perked up immediately under his tongue. John’s hand pressed harder. Paul pinched with his lips and flicked his tongue back and forth. Then he pulled back and blew a short puff of air over the now sensitized nub. John’s hips surged up desperately as Paul finally yanked down the cotton restraint. His erection was full and firm and aching, and Paul knew he had to see this through. “C’mon Johnny, I’ve got you. I’m right here, let me take care of you.” John couldn’t hold back whimpering, he was so close. “Tell me, what do you need?” Paul whispered heatedly. “Y-you, just please-“ John stammered in his sleep. He was starting to thrust, his slick arousal making moist sounds against Paul’s hand. Paul was working his tongue against the nipple fervently. He had to time this just right. As immersed in this moment as he was, he could tell it wouldn’t be long. 

Then it happened. John gasped as his orgasm spilled over Paul’s hand. Paul scraped the nipple in his mouth with his teeth, but only for an instant. Then his gentle tongue soothed the sensitive point. He could feel John shivering in pleasure, feel the sticky liquid heat all over his hand, hear his friend’s sharp breathing. Thankfully the bathroom had tissues. As Paul cleaned them both up, his eyes lingered on John’s sleeping face. Though flushed, his breathing was normal and showed no sign of waking. “Do you really need me so much, Johnny?” Paul mumbled to himself. The guilt was starting to creep in, but then… “Thank you.” Paul’s pulse jumped and he suddenly pulled back as if to defend himself. But John did not wake up. Paul looked closer, and the slightest of smiles was visible on his friend’s face. Paul then smiled himself, and kissed John’s forehead. “I’m glad I could help.” He whispered, and went back to sleep in John’s arms.


End file.
